Hermione Can't Draw
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hermione yang tidak pernah menggambar sebelumnya, nekad menggambar manga! Bagaimana hasilnya? A/N: Terinspirasi dari pengalaman author beberapa menit lalu, dipadukan dengan adegan lagu Hermione Can't Draw di A Very Potter Sequel oleh tim Starkid. ONESHOT.


Ini curhatan author, setelah sekian lama gak curhat #hah. Gak semua isi fict ini curhat sih sebenernya (terus?), wkwk. Tau lagu Hermione Can't Draw di AVPS? Sejak masuk kuliah DKV, Fei sering berpikir untuk mengganti lagu itu menjadi FeiMei Can't Draw serta menjadikannya lagu tema Fei #miris.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP dan tokoh milik JKR, lagu Hermione Can't Draw dan scene-nya milik Starkid (di 'A Very Potter Sequel')

**.**

**.**

**Hermione Can't Draw**

**by Fei Mei **

**.**

**.**

Suatu siang yang super cerah, ceraaaahh banget, sampai-sampai orang bisa masak telur goreng di jalan raya (saking panasnya itu jalanan beraspal), Hermione lagi galau. Berkebalikan dengan langit yang cerahnya cetar membahana, hati putri tunggal keluarga Granger ini sedang mendung. Kok bisa? Ya bisa, lah, Hermione gitu loh (author langsung dibekep)!

Ehem. Hermione memang sedang galau, tapi ia bukan galau gara-gara ditolak Draco, atau putus dari Ron, atau di PHP-in Harry, atau cemburu melihat author yang sedang kencan sama Fred Weasley (HAH?). Ia galau karena ia tidak bisa menggambar.

Masih terngiang di benaknya tentang bagaimana Harry, Ron, Draco, dan SELURUH penghuni Hogwarts –sampai guru-guru terutama Snape dan Lupin menyanyikan lagu 'Hermione Tidak Bisa Menggambar' sambil menari-nari tidak jelas. Yah, mereka menyanyikan lagu itu karena si gadis menolak tantangan Draco untuk menggambar tempo dulu. Bukan, alasan Hermione menolaknya bukan karena ia tidak bisa menggambar, tetapi karena tantangan yang diberikan Draco itu konyol baginya. Maksudnya, ia hanya ingin membela Harry awalnya. Ingat, kan, saat Draco memberikan gambar pada Harry, dan di gambar itu Harry sedang di atas sapu terbang sedang ia dikejar Bludger sedangkan Draco menertawainya? Nah, Hermione berusaha meleraikan kedua belah pihak sekaligus membela dan menenangkan sahabatnya itu dengan menyatakan gambar Draco tidak sebagus itu. Nah, seakan senjata makan tuan, Draco menyuruh gadis berambut ombak itu untuk menggambar, dan menunjukkan bahwa Hermione bisa menggambar lebih baik darinya. Wat de el (hah?)? Sial, Hermione langsung menolaknya. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah mereka mengira ia tidak bisa menggambar, bahkan Harry ikut-ikutan mengejek gadis itu dengan lagu 'Hermione Tidak Bisa Menggambar' ciptaannya.

Lalu terbesit dipikiran Hermione, ia mengingat bahwa bahkan ia tidak pernah menggambar sama sekali. Yah, mungkin pernah sesekali sewaktu di TK atau jaman SD sebelum masuk Hogwarts saat pelajaran menggambar, tetapi ia tidak apakah ia bisa menggambar atau tidak.

Penasaran, Hermione mulai mengambil pensil dan merobek selembar kertas dari halaman belakang buku tulisnya, sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia gambar.

Hmm...gambar apa ya? Kalau gambar orang, tidak mungkin kan, hanya lingkarang di atas, garis lurus ke bawah, kasih tangan dan kaki saja? Itu, mah gambar anak yang bahkan belum masuk TK! Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk mencari referensi lewat internet. Ya, saat ini ia ada di rumahnya di dunia muggle, jadi ia punya komputer untuk mengakses internet. Gadis itu mencari gambar orang yang tergambar dari kepala sampai kaki versi manga. Setelah mendapat gambar yang menurutnya paling mudah, ia menge-_print_ gambar itu. Sekarang ia mulai menggambar.

Satu jam. Hermione masih berkutat dengan garis wajah di gambarnya.

Dua jam. Hermione sedang berkutat membuat rambut pendek si karakter yang gambarnya ia _print_.

Tiga jam. Hermione mulai menggambar baju si karakter.

Empat jam. Menggambar jari tangan.

Lima jam. Mrs Granger memanggil putrinya untuk makan malam, tetapi Hermione tidak menjawab seruan ibunya yang ada di luar, sebab ia sedang menggambar bagian kaki karakter yang ia buat.

Enam jam. Mr Granger ikut-ikutan mengetuk pintu kamar putri tunggalnya, sebab daritadi tidak terdengar suara apa pun dari dalam kamar –takutnya Hermione hilang atau pingsan atau malah tidak bernyawa lagi (author ditendang masal). Hermione masih belum terusik, ia sedang sibuk menggambar sepatu.

Tujuh jam. AKHIRNYA SELESAI!

Bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia telah menyelesaikan 'misi' yang bahkan tidak nyata, Hermione mengangkat kertas tempat ia menggambar dan mengamati hasil ukiran pensilnya itu.

Satu detik, Hermione masih tersenyum bangga.

Dua detik, senyumnya mulai memudar.

Tiga detik, wajahnya datar.

Empat detik, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Lima detik, Hermione berseru,

"WAT DE PAK IZ DIIISSS?!"

Nah loh, melihat gambarnya yang super abstrak nan hancur itu, Hermione langsung berteriak kesal dan mengumpat dengan kata yang amat sangat tidak baik.

Mendengar seruan putri mereka, Mrs serta Mr Granger langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar itu menggunakan kunci cadangan.

"Hermione! Siapa yang ngajarin kamu bicara seperti itu?!" kata Mr Granger marah.

"Eh...papa...i-itu..." sekarang Hermione kegalapan.

Mrs Granger melihat komputer putrinya yang masih menyala, lalu berkata,

"Ooohh... jadi kamu belajar kata-kata itu dari internet, ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai besok mama akan cabut modemnya, biar kamu gak akan bisa internetan lagi, dan ponselmu juga mama sita!"

Hermione _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan mamanya yang (tumben) kejam cetar membahana badai menggelegar dan melayang di khatulistiwa serta melintas di cakrawala.

"K-kok gitu, sih, ma?!" isak Hermione. "En-entar kalo aku mau buka fesbuk gimana? Kalo ada yang mensyen aku di tuiter gimana? Ter-terus, kalo ada fens yang kirim imel gimana?"

"De El," ujar Mrs Granger.

"Apaan tuh, De El?" tanya Mr Granger.

"DErita ELo," jawab Mrs Granger sambil menunjuk putrinya lalu keluar dari kamar.

Dan seketika itu Hermione dan Mr Granger sweatdrop melihat tingkah wanita itu. Ckckck, Mrs Granger demamnya sedang kumat mungkin ya?

**.**

**.**

Mungkin** TAMAT**? #dorparah

**.**

**.**

Okeh, jadi cerita ini tiba-tiba masuk kepikiran Fei saat Fei sudah menyelesaikan gambar Arisato Minato beserta Aigis dari fandom Persona 3. Kan Fei udah 3 tahun lebih gak pernah gambar orang dari kepala sampe kaki versi manga (akhir-akhir ini cuma suka bikin rambut doang), terus tadi nekad ambar lagi, pake contoh gambar P3. Setelah selesai, Fei kayak Hermione tadi gitu deh #curcolbanget

Eh iya, maaf kalo ternyata penggunaan WTF dan WTH di cerita ini mungkin mengganggu...  
Dan jangan lupa vote di akun ffn Fei ya, penting banget itu! (apanya yang penting? #plakparah)

REVIEW!


End file.
